Un regalo para Sakura: Merry Christmas
by ImaginaryTrouble
Summary: No lo había previsto, no había estado preparado, y como consecuencia aquella pregunta lo noqueó en el primer round:-¿Qué le vas a comprar a Sakura-chan 'tebbayo?-/ Los 10 pasos que Sasuke Uchiha enfrentará para conseguir un regalo para la pequeña kunoichi. One-Shot. FELIZ NAVIDAD!


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes usados en esta historia le pertenecen al creador de Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto. En cuanto a la historia en sí, es enteramente mía.

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Un regalo para Sakura: Merry Christmas.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El origen.**

Se quiso golpear la cabeza contra una columna por quinta vez en lo que iba de una hora. Pero luego se recordó que un Uchiha no hacía esa clase de demostraciones públicamente. Era una estupidez de su parte y un insulto de parte de quien lo había implicado en algo tan absurdo. Era una especie de bola de nieve, iba creciendo paso a paso, envolviéndolo más y más. Desearía nunca haberse cruzado con aquel Dobe de camino al mercado, desearía haber hecho oídos sordos como cada vez que la voz de Naruto crecía una octava y se transformaba en chillidos. No lo había previsto, no había estado preparado, y como consecuencia aquella pregunta lo noqueó en el primer round.

-¿Qué le vas a comprar a Sakura-chan 'tebbayo?-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Negación. **

La navidad era un castigo impuesto por Kami. La tortura empezaba con los muérdagos que cada niñita se empecinaba en arrastrarlo a uno de ellos, ¿acaso no entendían que no iba a besarlas? Ni aunque una de ellas le ofreciera la cabeza de Itachi envuelta en papel aceptaría. Seguía por los regalos horrendos y cursis que aparecían en pila frente a la puerta de la mansión Uchiha, los tomaba como entrenamiento y los miraba quemarse luego de su Bola de Fuego no Jutsu.

Y la peor etapa de todas: los regalos.

Toda la aldea parecía interesarse especialmente en las compras de Sasuke Uchiha por esa epóca. No era un secreto que era un joven malhumorado, muy centrado en sus asuntos y de escasas relaciones. Tampoco lo era que era el chico más codiciado por la población femenina. Cada ticket de compra era exhaustivamente usado como material de chisme.

-He oído que compro un jabón. Quizá se lo regale a Misuki, he visto como la mira.-

Kami, era solo un maldito jabón sin esencia que reposaba en su bañera porque el anterior se le había agotado.

Definitivamente no iba a comprarle un regalo a la molestia de Sakura, ni siquiera se iba a molestar en pensarlo. Se limitaría a regalarle un juego de armas a Kakashi, un estúpido gorro de lana al estúpido de Naruto y a Sakura… bueno, si tendría que regalarle algo. Algo impersonal como un juego de kunais o algún que otro implemento ninja. Así por lo menos le incitaba a hacer algo útil por su entrenamiento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aceptación. **

El día en que Naruto dijo…

-Oe Teme.-

Aceleró un poco el paso esperando perderlo de vista. Había ido a entrenar y, después de haber decidido que había conseguido la meta del día, se disponía a darse una ducha apremiante en su casa. Sin molestias, sin Dobes.

-¡Eh, tú, no te atrevas a ignorar al próximo Hokage de Konoha!- Chilló hasta que lo dejo medio sordo.

Con un suspiro que mezclaba frustración y fastidio le hizo saber que lo escuchaba: -Hmp-

Naruto apretó el paso y lo alcanzó al trote.

-Pasado mañana es Navidad, Sakura-chan me ha dicho que te diga que el Equipo 7 lo festejará en su casa.- Le dijo con emoción. Seguramente el rubio lo vería como una oportunidad única para acercarse a la chica.- Sus padres se fueron a visitar a sus tíos y ella insistió en quedarse.-

… supo que se iba a tener que esmerar un poco más en el regalo.

¡Pero solo porque ahora era la anfitriona!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Resignación.**

Bien, ahora no tenía escapatoria. Prendió la ducha asegurándose de conseguir el punto en el que el agua caliente y fría congeniase. Ahora tendría que comprarle un regalo a Sakura, y ella se emocionaría y se le colgaría del cuello como todas las chicas hacían.

Maldecía la Navidad, a Sakura y a Naruto por hacerlo pensar en ello más de la cuenta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Investigación. **

-Oye, Naruto.-

-¿Qjej qjiereñs Sañsukje?- Preguntó.

Sasuke miraba con repulsión como su compañero le hablaba con la boca llena de ramen. Probablemente el consumo desmedido de aquella comida en particular influía en los retrasos mentales que inundaban la mente del rubio. Suspiró, aquello a el no le importaba. El chico podía ser un perfecto idiota –y su mejor amigo en cuestión- que lo sacaba de quicio, pero al que necesitaba en este momento.

-¿Qué le regalarás a Sakura?- Preguntó como si nada.

Naruto se atragantó con la comida y Sasuke se reprochó por haber pensado que tenía dos neuronas. Tenían una.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Re-investigación. **

Aquel idiota no había sido de ayuda, solo se le había reído en la cara y dicho cosas como: "Sasuke-teme esta enamorado de Sakura-chan", "El Teme no sabe hacer un simple regalo" o "¿Acaso te estas sonrojando Teme?". Él solo se había limitado a chamuscarlo un poco y hacerlo volar por los aires. No se culpaba, culpaba al Dobe por ser tan irritante.

En vista de no poder contar con su "mejor amigo" había recurrido al más sensato del equipo. Kakashi-sensei era una persona confiable, un poco inmaduro, pero alguien admirable. El ninja copia sin duda le diría lo que quería oír. En base a lo que el ninja le dijera, le compraría un regalo a la molestia y todo se resolvería.

-Kakashi.- Le llamó. El aludido levantó la cabeza del repugnante libro porno que siempre leía.- ¿Qué le ha comprado a Sakura para navidad?-

Esperó unos segundos, consciente de que debería lucir como un idiota enamorado, y su sensei lo miro con aburrimiento. Al menos no había reaccionado como el Dobe.

-Nada.-

Casi se cae de espaldas, de verdad le tomó cierto esfuerzo no soltar su mandíbula. Aunque pensando mejor en los hábitos de tardanza de su superior, no se sorprendió del todo. Tonto de él desviándose al asunto puntiagudo. El regalo.

-Sasuke.- Su sensei le hizo frenar en seco.- Deberías comprarle flores.-

Levantó una ceja, incrédulo ¿Acaso le estaba tomando el pelo? Sasuke no vio como el hombre sonreía enmascarado por su libro, si estaba en lo correcto al pequeño Uchiha lo habría trastornado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Duda. **

Siempre estaba la opción de regalarle un porta-kunai con alguna que otra arma ninja, ¿verdad? Él no era de los que se molestaban por dar presentes. Todavía estaba inseguro de los que la Navidad significaba ¿Lo juzgaría Sakura por eso? Probablemente si, estando tan encaprichada con él como lo estaba esperaría un detalle de su parte. Y él la ignoraría, salvo en una ocasión como esta. No sólo pasarían la noche en su casa, sino que sentía que, por una vez desde que se conocieron, debía tener un gesto hacia ella. No para alentarla. Si para decirle que apreciaba la atención con la que lo trataba todos los días, ese cariño incondicional.

No lo iba a admitir frente a ella, menos con palabras, pero un regalo…

No sonaba tan mal, ¿verdad?

No estaba declarándose.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Búsqueda. **

Así que al final Sakura resultaba ser una molestia. Se había puesto en ridículo frente a sus compañeros para terminar pensando él mismo qué debería comprarle.

¿Un perfume? No… Sakura debería tener miles y miles. A pesar de que siempre olía a cerezos.

¿Una joya? Pensaría que se le estaba proponiendo y armaría un escándalo.

¿Ropa? Ni que supiera su talla. O tuviese el gusto siquiera.

No, no, no y no. No tenía cabeza para esas cosas, y tampoco rostro para plantársele y darle un regalo. Se las arreglaría de cualquier forma, pensó. Y saldría con dignidad de aquello, la poca que le quedaba. De todos modos, si no paraba ahora, se terminaría odiando a si mismo más de la cuenta por pensar en nimiedades.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Entrega.**

El 24 de diciembre Sasuke comió un plato delicioso casero que contenía mucho tomate, y con la compañía de Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi. La velada había resultado muy amena, con cierto aire familiar que cada integrante por su cuenta no habría sentido.

Sakura había colocado cuatro velas como centro de mesa, una por cada integrante de la misma. Adornos navideños colgaban de las paredes y el árbol se erguía orgulloso en un rincón de la sala de estar, a un lado de donde estaban cenando. En los ojos jades de la pelirrosa descansaba un brillo de plenitud. Adivinó que estaba emocionada por una navidad con los shinobis más importantes en su vida.

Sasuke se encontraba sumido en una calma que no había esperado encontrar esa noche. Naruto chillaba como siempre, pero quizá era el aire que allí se respiraba que lo volvía más tolerante. Kakashi hablaba pausadamente con Sakura, quien de tanto en tanto se dedicaba a mirarlos turnadamente.

Estaba agradecido, en ese instante, por pertenecer a esa familia.

Y antes de que pudiese cavilar más sobre ese tema, la campana del reloj de Sakura sonó anunciando las doce en punto de la noche.

La pelirrosada saltó del asiento apenas conteniendo su alegría y soltó una risita de puro regocijo. Naruto la siguió chillando un "Es Navidad ", Kakashi sacudió la cabeza y sonrió tras la máscara.

Sasuke se demoró un segundo más en cruzar la puerta, unos nervios impropios de él lo alertaron.

Cuando alcanzó traspasar el umbral vio a su compañera de equipo y a Naruto arrodillados como niños ansiosos mirando los regalos bajo el árbol. Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en sus labios. Podía jurar que casi rebotaban de la emoción.

Los regalos fueron abiertos unos a unos. A Naruto le regalaron una rana de peluche, un libro de técnicas y el estúpido gorro. A Kakashi le tocó una edición nueva de Icha Icha, un equipo ninja y una máscara nueva para el rostro con el símbolo de la aldea.

A él le obsequiaron un equipo ninja, una bufanda y, apostaba que era de Sakura, una foto del Equipo 7 nueva. Ni siquiera se acordaba el día en que la tomaron, pero en ella salían los cuatro distraídos. Naruto reía sobre algún chiste de mal gusto, Kakashi leía su libro, Sakura miraba embobada una familia de ardillas y él… ¿acaso estaba mirando a Sakura mientras sonreía?

Frunció el ceño. Eso era imposible.

Miró que Sakura estaba abriendo sus regalos y agradeciendo debidamente por ellos, y también notó como sus ojos se ensanchaban de la sorpresa al ver un tercer regalo. De nuevo lo invadieron unos nervios estúpidos, se obligó a calmarse._ Era solo un regalo._

La ansiedad creció cuando vio que ella removía el papel del regalo con lentitud, estuvo a punto de quitárselo de las manos y abrirlo el mismo. Pero mantuvo la calma, y gracias a ello, pudo apreciar como los orbes jades de la muchacha brillaron con admiración.

En sus manos había una bonita peineta china con detalles en rosados, Sakura se acercó más y distinguió las flores de cerezo en el reverso del accesorio. Con un nudo en la garganta se giró hacia Sasuke, quien la miraba penetrantemente, casi lo abraza. Casi pierde la cordura y se abalanza sobre él.

Respirando hondo permaneció en su lugar, mirándolo con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas. Se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza que demostrara su gratitud. Él no querría que lo abrazara o se le echase encima, así que procuró sonreírle lo más radiantemente posible.

Así lo hizo y así Sasuke lo notó. La sonrisa y la mirada de la pelirrosa tocaron parte de su frío corazón. Se volvió a alarmar por tercera vez a causa de Sakura, no sabiendo si de buena o mala manera. Pero el caso era que ese regalo lo estaba alterando de más.

Tan solo lo había encontrado en su casa, era de su madre.

Y en cuanto lo vio supo que Sakura sería su dueña.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Recompensa.**

Cuando Sasuke estaba de camino a casa escuchó unos pasos detrás suyo.

-Sasuke-kun.- Oyó.

Se volteó y distinguió la figura de Sakura corriendo hacia su posición. La esperó en donde estaba.

-Gracias por el porta-kunai.- Le sonrió.

¿Qué? Acaso no había sabido que regalo era el suyo. Si ella le había agradecido, ¿acaso no lo había notado?

-Yo no te regalé eso.- Respondió con la voz cortante.

Entonces Sakura volvió a sonreír como cuando lo miró esa noche.

-Lo sé.- Sasuke la miró sorprendido.- Solo quería confirmarlo.

Sasuke jamás había pasado por una situación como aquella. Sakura se le acercó con más velocidad de la que creía que poseía y lo atrajo con una mano apoyada firmemente en su nuca. Antes de que pueda reaccionar los labios rosados de ella estaban sobre los suyos.

Y, de nuevo, antes de que pueda reaccionar, se separó.

-Gracias.-

El paso de la chica era seguro y firme mientras se alejaba más y más. Sasuke solo la miraba inmóvil. Pensando en todo lo que podía ocasionar un regalo y evaluando la posibilidad de posponer su escape de Konoha hasta la próxima Navidad.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Como dije en la continuación de **Lo que solíamos ser**, este es el one-shot prometido sobre la Navidad. Sencillamente no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer algún especial para la fecha.

**De verdad me gustaría saber qué es lo que opinan sobre este One-shot**. Si es que creen que estuvo bien o si tengo que mejorar, sus críticas, lo que sea.

**_FELIZ NAVIDAD! JO JO JO!_** Espero lo pasen de maravillas y rodeados de sus seres queridos, no tienen idea de lo importante que son para mi y lo mucho que deseo que esta navidad sea una noche agradable en sus vidas... nos leemos en la conti de Lo que solíamos ser!

Me despido!

.

_Ciao!_

.


End file.
